


Chase the Taste

by SterlingAg



Series: KRTK Goes Punk [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei gets new piercings and Kuroo gets a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Taste

Terushima didn’t look up when the door chimed. 

“Take a fucking seat, someone’ll probably be with you in a second.” He said as he dipped the gun in a different color of ink. 

Kei wasn’t impressed with the manager’s crass, “I can see myself in, Terushima.”

“Hey there college kid!” Tanaka shouted. He pounced on Kei, giving him a thorough noogie. Kei cursed and forced the shorter man off of him. He was able to get a harsh jab into Tanaka’s rib that left him short of breath.

“Not bad glasses,” he coughed. 

The buzz of the tattoo gun stalled for a second, “Hey fuzzhead, don’t you got a customer back there?”

“Oh fuck! That’s what I came out here for—“ Tanaka looked around a little bit then grabbed a bottle of air freshener. He winked at Kei, “Don’t mind the smell.”

“Open a window before you start!” Terushima yelled after Tanaka who disappeared into a back parlor. Kei sighed and moved towards Kuroo’s own space. The door was closed which either meant he was jerking off or had a customer of his own. So Kei sat down in the dilapidated movie theater seat installed in the wall. He pulled his headphones over his ears, industrial in his left ear still a bit sore. He’d only gotten it a couple weeks ago. 

Absently, he flicked his tongue against the piercing in his lip. It moved easily now, having healed in the past two months since getting it. It was hard to believe it had already been a few months since he had found the tattoo parlor. For the most part, he had just pierced his ears by himself. After he learned of his brother’s deceit, Kei had come to breakfast the next day with two new piercings in his ears. His mother never found the bloody safety pins he had used. From then on he found piercing became a sort of coping mechanism for him. Not that he ever admitted that out loud. 

Yamaguchi had gotten onto him for being unsafe and chattering on and on about infections and loosing his ears and other such nonsense. Then when Kei saw Yamaguchi next, his best friend had compiled a three page spreadsheet on different piercing and tattoo parlors. The criteria ranged from price of procedures, proximity to campus, and even relative attractiveness of the technicians. Kei had asked about the last one to which Yamaguchi had shrugged and given him a conspiratorial smirk. 

“Let’s just say it was an interesting date for me and Yachi.” Yamaguchi confessed. 

Thinking about it made Kei chuckle to himself. He imagined Yamaguchi walking into all these seedy tattoo parlors to ask about procedures, cleaning processes, and other factors. Then small, hyper-yet-timid Yachi behind him quickly scanning the employees and ranking them on their attractiveness. Kei had some of the best friends—he couldn’t deny that. It was that spreadsheet that had brought Kei to The Wing Spiker. They had reasonable pricing for a variety of piercings and other body modifications. The space was large and clean, plus their cleaning procedures were also very strict. It also didn’t hurt that the staff had ranked fairly high on the attractive scale. Kei hadn’t been disappointed either. 

The white door opened and two girls walked out. Their faces were red and one of them had tears still clinging to her lashes. Kuroo walked out behind them.

“Be sure to clean the piercing every day with saltwater. Also wash your hands first too, okay? If you clean your piercing with dirty hands, you aren’t really cleaning it. Don’t fuck with it either. Don’t pull on it, twist it, or change it for at least 6 months. It takes that long to heal so let it do it’s thing. If it starts to hurt really bad come back here and I’ll make sure it’s not infected. New piercings get kind of moody when they’re first done, so just take care of it and it’ll take good care of you.” 

He leaned against the counter and smirked at the girls.

“Any questions?”

They giggled nervously and shook their heads. 

“Okay then it’s gonna be $30 from each of you today.” He received their payment in cool crisp bills. A salute sent them on their way and the bell above the door chimed their departure. Immediately once the two girls got into their Volkswagen Beetle, Kuroo exhaled loudly. He groaned as he turned from the counter and moved to sink heavily in the chair next to Kei.

“I hate valley girls. That one girl cried before I even got the needles out!”

Kei pulled his headphones off to settle back around his neck, “That’s part of your job. Money is money right? You complain too much.”

“I wish all my customers were as perfect as you Tsukki,” Kuroo whined. He threw his hands around Kei’s torso and snuggled his face into his neck. Kei made a noise in his throat which was mostly drowned out by the sound of a startled yelp from Tanaka’s room. Kuroo frowned and stood up.

“Let’s get outta here before it smells weird,” Kuroo grabbed Kei’s hand and pulled him into his studio. 

Kei closed the door behind him and Kuroo went to clean up everything from the girl’s appointment. Kei hopped up onto the examination table—a spot he had become comfortable with in the past months. 

“What does Tanaka-san do? Tattoos?” Kei asked.

“No, he does body mods.” Kuroo answered, tossing the one-time use things into the trash. 

“Body mods? Aren’t tattoos body mods?”

Kuroo shot him a look, “Okay smart ass. Yeah tattoos and piercings are all under the lovely umbrella that is “body modification” but Tanaka does other stuff.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Kei said, “What does he do? Cut people’s ears off?”

“That’s not really wrong. He does stuff like scarification, ear shaping, tooth filing and things along those lines. His specialty is implants though.”

“Implants?”

“Yeah. His most popular is pearling since he’s the only guy in the area that does it.”

“What’s pearling?”

Kuroo’s smirk was mischievous, “Look it up.”

Not one to pass up learning new things, Kei pulled out his phone. Kuroo watched as Kei pulled up a search engine and entered “body modification pearling.” The technician began to laugh when he saw Kei’s eyebrows draw together and he quickly put his phone away. 

“Still curious about what Ryu does?”

“I’m sure it’s exactly what his customers want,” Kei said dryly. Kuroo sniggered to himself and leaned against the counter. His arms were folded loosely across his chest. His dark t-shirt with some punk band on it Kei had never heard of pulled tightly at his shoulders. Kei let his eyes wander for a moment to drink the man in. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find Kuroo appealing. Quite the opposite really. It also seemed like Kuroo felt the same way about Kei—if the intense make-out session they had the second time he’d come in was anything to go by.

“So what are we doing today?” Kuroo asked. He looked over his shoulder at the small planner on his desk, “You don’t have an appointment. Did you just want to see me?”

Kei rolled his eyes, “You always make room for me.” 

He pulled a small box from his pocket. Two small ring piercings rattled in the black plastic. Kuroo walked over and took the box from Kei and looked at the hardware.

“Tsukki these could literally go anywhere,” he deadpanned. Kei kept himself from rolling his eyes again. He reached out and pulled Kuroo forward with a hard tug to his shirt. Startled, Kuroo stumbled forward and found himself nestled between Kei’s thighs. A smug grin pulled at Kei’s lips. Slowly he moved his hand—Kuroo stared at those long, slender fingers—to tap his left eyebrow.

“Here.”

Kuroo’s eyes flicked up to where Kei indicated, “Both of them? Same eyebrow?”

“Yeah.” Kei nodded. Kuroo reached up and ran his finger across the pale blonde hair of Kei’s eyebrow. As always, Kuroo’s hands were warm and the heat traveled through Kei’s body.  
“We could do both of them today, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Eyebrow piercings use forceps to pinch the skin so doing that right next to a fresh piercing wouldn’t be too nice.”

Kei licked his lips, Kuroo’s eyes quickly following the movement, “Will it damage the piercings?”

“No but—“

“Then do it.” 

Kuroo stared at Kei for a minute then sighed, “I had almost forgotten how much of a M you are Tsukki. But okay,” Kuroo shrugged as he moved over to the cabinet with his tools in it, “Don’t come whining to me when it swells like a bitch.”

Kei took his glasses off while Kuroo pulled out the forceps, needles, and sterilizing wipes. As usual, he put them on a metal cart and noisily wheeled it over. 

“Inner or outer?” Kuroo asked, uncapping the marker with his teeth.

“Outer, both of them.”

“Towards the end of the eyebrow?” 

“Yeah,” Kei held still as Kuroo pressed the marker to his skin. It was cold. A second later, Kuroo offered Kei a mirror. He inspected the dots on his eyebrow, angling his head this way and that. Handing the mirror back to Kuroo, Kei nodded.

“Looks good.”

“Sweet,” Kuroo said absently. He started to sterilize his tools and the piercings themselves. Kei watched him work.

“Those are actual steel forceps,” he noted, “Not using disposable?”

Kuroo winked at him, “Only the best for you, babe.”

Kei scoffed and turned away but Kuroo still noticed the blush that graced his cheeks. A couple black powdered gloves made their way onto his hands.

“So it’s just gonna be super quick,” Kuroo began, “I’m gonna pinch the skin with the forceps then it’s a quick little bite and then I’ll put the piercing in. Pretty much it’s the lip piercing on your eyebrow. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

“Okie dokie—“ Kuroo sing-songed, “Here we go then.” 

Kei inhaled deeply and breathed slowly out his nose. His throat bobbed as Kuroo pulled the skin of his eyebrow with the forceps. It was a bit uncomfortable and felt almost like someone was poking a bruise. Kuroo’s fingers moved a little and then Kei winced when the needle pierced his skin.

“Doing good Tsukki,” Kuroo hummed. Kei hadn’t noticed his hand reaching out and grabbing lightly onto Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo pulled the forceps off his eyebrow. He balanced the ring piercing in his right hand and grabbed the bottom of the needle with his left. Sliding the needle out, he quickly replaced the piercing where the needle had been. He adjusted the skin a bit and then put the ball on the end. 

“There we go!” Kuroo smiled, picking up the mirror once again, “How does it look?”

Kei swallowed thickly and took the mirror. His eyebrow wasn’t even red from the piercing. However, a faint flush was spreading across his cheeks. 

“What do you think?” Kei asked. Kuroo made a small noise and put his finger under Kei’s chin. Slowly, he tilted the blonde’s face up. His eyes flickered over his face, lingering too long on his lips.

“You sure you wanna do the second one now?” Kuroo said after a minute.

Kei sighed, “I can handle a little pain.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Kuroo mumbled, his thumb tracing over Kei’s lips to rest on the ring there, “All right, you asked for it.”

This time the forceps felt hot on Kei’s skin. His mouth tightened. The flush that had began on his cheeks spread down his neck. A little gasp escaped when Kuroo pushed a new needle into his skin. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo whispered. He moved a little closer to Kei, crowding back in-between his knees. Once again the needle slid out to be replaced with the new piercing. Kei shuddered, his hands fisting in Kuroo’s shirt. Absently, Kuroo pushed the cart out of the way. His gloves were quickly shed and his bare palm connected with Kei’s enflamed skin.

“How do they feel?” Kuroo breathed. 

“ _Hot_ ,” Kei said before surging forward. 

Their lips met eagerly, sliding comfortably against each other. The steel of Kei’s lip piercing was cool for a moment but soon warmed between them. Kuroo slipped his tongue into Kei’s mouth and was rewarded with a moan when he teased Kei’s tongue piercing. Almost lazily, they explored each other’s mouths—Kuroo sucking Kei’s tongue into his mouth and Kei scraping his piercing along the roof of Kuroo’s mouth. 

Kuroo moved to pepper open mouthed kisses along Kei’s jaw, biting and sucking a trail into his fair skin. Kei arched his back to press closer to Kuroo. His right hand slid up to tangle in Kuroo’s wild hair. Kuroo let out a low growl when Kei dragged dull nails over his scalp. Feeling bold, fresh piercing hot in his flesh, Kei let his left hand slip down to palm at the growing bulge in Kuroo’s pants.  
“Tsukki—“ Kuroo hissed. Kei smirked in response. Before Kuroo realized what was happening, Kei had grabbed him by the arms and switched their positions. Kei, now standing, was slightly taller than Kuroo. Tantalizingly slow Kei ghosted his fingers down Kuroo’s chest and stomach. He liked how Kuroo’s muscles bunched and relaxed under his touch. Kuroo was forced to lean against the edge of the examination table, the pressure of his hands making the material squeak. Kei sank gracefully down to his knees and his eyes looked up at Kuroo.

Without his glasses, Kei’s honey eyes were unhindered. The slight redness of his skin from his arousal and the new piercings made the gold of his eyes stand out even more. His pupils were blown wide and he only broke eye contact as his hands fumbled with Kuroo’s fly. Kei’s fingernails scraped at Kuroo’s skin as his fingers took hold of the waistband of his underwear.

“Tsu-Tsukki wait,” Kuroo mumbled, “The shop’s still open—someone might hear—“

Kei’s smirk dripped arrogance, “You’d better keep quiet then.”

The cool air of the room hitting Kuroo’s now free cock made him hiss. Although it wasn’t long before the cold was chased away by Kei’s mouth. 

“Fu—“ Kuroo nearly yelled. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Kei’s lips tightened in a shit-eating grin around Kuroo’s dick. At a painstaking pace, Kei took more and more of Kuroo into his mouth. When the head hit the back of Kei’s throat, Kuroo moaned into his palm. Perhaps even more slowly, Kei moved back up. He drug his tongue along the vein on the underside to tease the ridge of the head with the ball of his tongue piercing. 

Kuroo’s other hand moved down to rest on Kei’s head. The soft blonde curls draped lazily around his tanned fingers. Kei flicked his eyes up and hollowed his cheeks. Kuroo groaned long and low, letting his head tip back.

His fingers tightened in Kei’s hair, “You look so pretty on my cock.”

Kei lowered himself again and hummed when his nose was brushing against the dusting of hair. He began a steady rhythm, applying pressure at the base and swiping his tongue around the head. Spit dribbled down Kei’s chin, causing dirty slurps with every pass. The sounds mixed with Kei’s perfect mouth were driving Kuroo crazy. Then Kei whimpered and Kuroo realized the blonde was palming himself through his jeans. The sight of Kei touching himself put Kuroo over the edge.

“Kei I’m—“ 

Kei came off him, mouth replaced by his hand. Panting slightly, skin flushed all the way down his neck, Kei looked up at Kuroo. He opened his mouth in silent plea and Kuroo lost it. His stomach tensed and an aborted moan came from his lips before he covered his mouth again. Ropes of cum shot out and painted across Kei’s tongue, the small rose inside his tongue piercing now looking milky. He closed his mouth as Kuroo’s hand traveled down to cup his cheek. Kuroo watched as Kei’s throat bobbed with his swallow.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned. He pulled Kei to standing, his hands on both of his cheeks. He kissed him hungrily, chasing the taste of himself on Kei’s tongue. They broke apart panting and red-faced. Kei’s arousal was straining against his jeans and Kuroo pushed his hands under Kei’s shirt. Kei shivered at the feel of Kuroo’s hands on his skin. Kuroo leaned forward, licking the shell of his ear paying special attention to each piercing lining his ear.

“My turn, babe,” Kuroo purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! More punk au! Heehee I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the [artwork](http://ryonello.tumblr.com/post/139101011364/punk-college-au-tsukki-n-kuroo-commission-for) that started it all! 
> 
> Much forever love,  
> [SterlingAg](http://untarnished-sterlingag.tumblr.com)


End file.
